Background
Welcome to good ol' Chloroville! Home of countless plants, fungi, and loving neighbors! Or, at least that's what it used to be... The city of Chloroville is a supposedly green filled city full of life and various sentient flora to study and relax with. Unfortunately, the city is currently being overtaken by a massive horde of zombies, led by the one and only Dr. Zomboss. Despite existing for years before, the zombies were never truly considered a threat. New advances in botany and power provided from the city and plantlife's main power supply, the C.O.R.E., kept zombies at bay. However, Dr. Zomboss had been working on a secret project that would change the tide of the plant/zombie conflict. By utilizing the power of a newly harnessed crystallized energy source to create a whole new evil: Doomstones.They mysteriously show unmeasurable signs of power and intellect, despite never physically obtaining any during their existance. They also possess powerful magic abilities, causing zombies to show much more power and strength than ever recorded. An accident at the Alpha G.R.E.E.N.House, the main botanical research facility of the region, and the lack of power being given to plants throughout the region from the C.O.R.E. ultimately led to the zombies overtaking much of the city. Now, the once peaceful city of Chloroville is overrun with zombies, now with just the southern area not under full zombie control. After reading many classic reviews of the city and learning about its diverse plant life and relaxing environment, you decide to move out of your old town and move to the Chloroville suburbs to work as a neighborhood administrator. Unfortunately, you find that most of the population of the city has either moved out or is making a last ditch effort against the zombies in the slowly shrinking suburbs still under plant control. After going over the expenses of removing and spending a little time with the various plants still fighting in the area, you decide to just stick in the city, unpacking and moving into your new home. The leader of the Plant Resistance, Crazy Dave, gives you some housewarming gifts of Peashooters, Sunflowers, and Wall-Nuts as a starter defense against any incoming zombie attacks that pass through. After learning the basics of how to use your plants, a large push of zombies flood the streets in an attempt to finally take total control of the city. However, you and your defenses take out most of the zombies that attempt to take over your house, leading the Doomstone in charge of the suburb horde to confront you personally, boosting invading zombies and defeating most of your plants,nearly overruning your defenses. Right before the zombies and Doomstone take control of your lawn, you find a hidden box of a few mysterious Bloom Blaster seed packets and Plant Food, a rare but powerful substance that causes plants to perform amazing abilities. Using the Plant Food and Boom Blasters provide enough power to change the tide of the battle, wiping out the zombies and taking out the Doomstone, leading the zombies in the region to retreat and saving the suburbs and the people still there. After pushing the zombies out of the region for good, some local store owners reopen shop, allowing you to go and buy more new devices to assist your defenses. The botanist in charge of the Beta G.R.E.E.N.House, a smaller, less sophistacated plant research station, also reopens, allowing you to go and make your plants even better. After being cheered on by the citizens for clearing out the zombies, you decide to take leadership of the push to retaking Chloroville, heading up to the first zombie infested area, Newbloomer's Park. Without too much trouble, you kick out most of the zombies in the area and get some new plants. Afterwards, the path to reconquering the city splits, leading to either the grassy Greenhaven Garden, full of more diverse plants, or to the eternally night Funguy Garden, where various mushrooms bloom.